Self-draining thresholds for inwardly opening doors are generally well known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 322,086; 2,202,482; 4,310,991; 4,513,536; 4,686,793 and 4,831,779. One of the disadvantages of the self-draining door thresholds disclosed in these patents is that they are not applicable to out-swinging doors. Of these patents, only U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,482 has the capability of returning water that has penetrated the plane of the door, to the exterior of the door. This is achieved by a complicated weatherseal that is mounted to the bottom surface of the door.
Another disadvantage of these prior art door thresholds is that any water that penetrates the plane of the door frame and weatherseals during a rainstorm will flow over the threshold and on to the floor or carpet of the interior room.